


The Lonely

by IcyJadeXOXO, Section Eight Entertainment (IcyJadeXOXO)



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, F/M, Flashback, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyJadeXOXO/pseuds/IcyJadeXOXO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyJadeXOXO/pseuds/Section%20Eight%20Entertainment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the events that happened in Copenhagen. </p>
<p>WARNING : NC-17 due to explicit sexual activity, adult content, and vulgar language. Not suitable for younger audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES : I wrote this story out of the idea Mozzie had that Neal and Alex's relationship is mostly out of “convenience” (2.16 Under The Radar). That and too much listening to Christina Perri's song, “The Lonely”. Then the story just kinda took on a life of it's own
> 
> DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the recognizable characters. They belong to Jeff Eastin, White Collar writers and USA Network.

**  
**

**D'ANGLETERRE HOTEL, COPENHAGEN, DENMARK...**

 

Neal Caffrey sat by the cocktail bar of the Hotel D'Angleterre, one of the finest luxury hotels in Copenhagen. He swallowed another mouthful of Armagnac as he stared at his cellphone, hoping and patiently awaiting for her to call.

 

It had been a couple of days since he had last talked to Kate. A conversation that ended in an argument. An argument that resulted with him walking away. Neal closed his eyes and shook his head. He could still remember the bitterness in Kate's tone.

 

“ _If you leave now...if you go away with her...don't expect to see me here when you come back. 'Cause I'll be gone, Neal.”_ Neal remembered Kate tried to warn him.

 

Neal poured himself another shot and took a sip of his drink. _Why couldn't she understand?_ he asked himself.

 

Neal had tried to explain to her that he and Alex were over a long time ago. That she wasn't a threat to his relationship with Kate. What they were about to do was just strictly business, but Kate wouldn't believe him.

 

It was an opportunity to invest on their future. After Adler disappeared and left them penniless, Neal and Kate, along with Mozzie, were forced to do small time scams just to get by. Neal wanted more. He dreamed of bigger things in his life with Kate. This job with Alex was their chance to have of that life. A villa, not just in C _ô_ te d'Azur, but anywhere in the world... maybe even a yacht. Anything that Kate's heart desires.

 

Neal took his cellphone again and dialed Kate's number, as he had been doing so since he arrived in Denmark. He had left Kate dozens of messages on her voicemail, as she wouldn't pick up the phone. Neal grew even more frustrated when he was greeted by a different message.

 

_“ _The number you dialed is not a working number__ _. Please check the number and dial again.”_ the automated system said. It appears that Kate had changed her number.

 

Neal banged his fist on the table in frustration. He was done begging. He was done compromising. He was done waiting around. He had been doing so since the moment they met, when she was still with Michael.

 

Neal remembered that night when he first met Kate. It was love at first sight, well, at least for him. All he ever wanted was to love her and to take care of her. He recalled the day when Kate came to him, telling him that she had finally left Michael. He almost died of joy. He really thought they were going to be together forever.

 

For most part of his life, Neal had a great sadness in his heart. Never alone, but always lonely. He tried hard to conceal it with his charm and wit, but it was always visible whenever he looked at himself in the mirror. As if there was this great big whole in him that only he could see. When he met and fell in love with Kate, he thought of it as a new beginning. For the first time in a long while, he belonged to someone. He was NEVER going to be lonely anymore.

 

_Hah! Never say NEVER!_ Neal scoffed.

 

Maybe Mozzie was right. Maybe he did love Kate a whole lot more than she ever loved him. Maybe he had this idea of building a life with Kate...a future with her, inside his head and turned it into one grand epic romance. Two drifters off to see the world, so to speak. He had a picture of a life with her, a life of happiness. Just the two of them, together...forever in love. Little by little, that picture was beginning to disappear.

 

His sorrow soon turned into anger, and he took another big gulp of liquor. He realized now that the life he wanted with Kate was nothing but a fantasy. All he ever wanted was a little understanding from Kate, and she couldn't even give him that. All those times he spent, teaching her how to survive in this world, and this is the gratitude he gets in return. His hopes, dashed...his heart, broken. And then, he realized...he was back to being lonely again.

 

Neal shook his head vigorously and slapped himself. He needs to snap out of this. He needed to quit wallowing in the beautiful destruction that Kate brought upon his life. If Alex could see him now, he'd never hear the end of it.

 

_Alex._ he thought. 

 

She was one of the very few people who understood him. A kindred spirit...a fellow grifter who could read him like a book and play him like a fiddle. She's independent, beautiful, cunning and brave. Lord knows, it takes a lot of courage, especially for a woman, to even attempt to con a powerful man like Adler. But she did. Or at least, she tried. Maybe due to her belief that she had nothing to lose. Because Alex was very much like Neal...never alone, but very lonely. This was most probably the reason why he and Alex just clicked from the beginning. Misery loves company.

 

“ _Oh well, hell! As the great poet laureate Stephen Stills once said...'If you can't be with the one you love, then love the one you're with.'!”_ Neal muttered under his breath, as he took one last swig of his Armagnac. He stood up, paid his tab, and left the bar.

 

***

 

Alex woke up to a start when she heard the persistent knocking at the door of her hotel room. She looked at the clock and wondered who would bother her at this ungodly hour. Very irritatedly, she got up and put on her robe and headed for the door.

 

She was surprised to find a slightly disheveled Neal Caffrey waiting outside her door, with a smug grin on his face. A grin that quickly turned into a charming smile once he saw her. Alex became suspicious. She knew that look. She had seen that look dozens of times. The look that should come with a warning label. She could always tell when Neal needed something.

 

“ _What the hell, Caffrey? It's 2AM...what are you still doing up?”_ Alex asked him.

 

“ _I couldn't sleep.”_ Neal simply replied.

 

“ _So what...you thought that you'd just waltz in here, rouse me from my sleep, so we can stay awake together?”_ Alex snapped, which was only answered by a shrug and another stupid grin from Neal. _“Come in.”_ she finally relented.

 

She turned away from him and went back into the room, with Neal only a few steps behind her. _“I told you to get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us.”_ Alex chastised him.

 

“ _Too wired to sleep. I need to blow off some steam.”_ Neal told her.

 

“ _Damn it, Caffrey! It's bad enough that we're a bit short-handed...I need you alert and functional tomorrow!”_ Alex scolded him.

 

She was stunned when she felt Neal's strong arms snaked around her waist. Bending his head, Neal gently nuzzled against the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. 

 

“ _And I need you.”_ he whispered, nibbling on her left earlobe afterwards.

 

Alex turned around to face him, slightly pulling away.  _“What?”_ she asked him, sounding confused.

 

“ _I need you tonight, Alex.”_ Neal repeated, as he pulled her close to him once again.

 

She pressed both of her palms against his chest to hold him back.  _“What about Kate?”_ Alex asked him.

 

Alex saw the mixture of pain and anger in his eyes.  _“Kate's not in the picture anymore.”_ Neal answered. He pulled her closer and claimed her mouth.

 

Within moments, he had her back pressed against the wall, lifting her up off the ground so he could move her wherever he wanted her to be. Alex gasped and moaned as Neal  kissed her with such ferocity, roughly moving his lips across hers, parting her lips unapologetically with his delectable tongue, and delving deep into her mouth, as he tasted her.

 

He slid one of his hands down to untie the belt of her robe, slipping it off her body, and letting it fall down to the floor, all the while not stopping his attack on her mouth. H is mouth traveled down to her neck, nipping and kissing down her jugular vein, taking extra time at her pulse point.

 

 

Alex's mind was reeling from the sensation Neal was causing. He was actually there, in her room....asking, practically begging, for sex. Who was she to deny him that. Neal Caffrey isn't exactly the kind of man you would just kick ot of your bed.  He stood there before her, with that look. That look that told her exactly how much he wanted her, how he wanted to be with her, and she wanted him right back.

 

Alex had learned from early on how hard a grifter's life can be. You live from one scam to another, never allowed time to make friends nor maintain lasting relationships. The life of the lonely. Sometimes, you're alone for so long, you can't help but crave companionship. Your body just aches for human warmth. So she tried not to think, and just let herself feel. She returned Neal's kisses with equal ferocity. She allowed his hands to explore her body.

 

Neal saw the change in Alex's body. She was no longer resisting his advances, and was now returning his kisses. Being with Alex was never boring. She always gives as good as she gets, especially in bed. Never holding back, their past encounters have always been wild, an almost animalistic.

 

They never denied their mutual attraction to each other, though they don't always act on their desires. Neal always had to walk on eggshells when it came to Alex and Kate. Always had to make sure that Kate doesn't feel left out in their relationship, all the while making sure that he never burned that bridge with Alex.

 

That was before though. Now, Kate seemed to have burned that bridge with Neal. He turned his attention back to woman in his arms at the moment, and he kissed her again with great fervor. He heard her moan into his mouth. He realized that Alex deserved more of his attention at the time. And at that moment, he allowed himself to forget about Kate.

 

Neal focused more on Alex's body. His mouth now sliding from her lips, to her neck, down to her shoulders, covering them with open-mouthed kisses. Frustrated by the thin material that kept him from going further, he hastily ripped her nightie and let it fall to the floor to join her robe. He took possession of her mouth once more and let his hands roam freely on her almost naked body.

 

With one hand sliding inside and down the front of her lace panties, Neal touched her center, as he massage her breast with the other hand, eliciting a moan out of Alex. His hand started moving a little faster, while still kissing her feverishly.

 

Alex's hands moved from pulling on Neal's hair and were now roaming his body as well. Her nimble fingers took of his coat and were now working on the buttons of his shirt. Both moaned, as his naked skin now pressed against her naked skin.

 

She gasped when she felt Neal slide his fingers past her moistened folds, and whimpered at every delicious stroke. Her deft hands now worked to unbuckle his belt and rid him of his pants. His trousers soon fell to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Alex smiled as Neal stepped out of his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear. His growing erection now visible, making himself clear how much he wanted Alex.

 

Neal withdrew his hand from inside of Alex, half-dragged her away from the wall and tossed her on the bed. He pulled her to him by her ankles and reached for her panties, taking them off without haste. Kneeling in between her sprawled legs, he joined her in bed. He dipped his head down and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on her stomach. She sighed as his tongue darted in and out of her navel.

 

Neal slowly moved his way higher, now paying strict attention to her breasts. Neal dives in wholeheartedly, covering her left nipple with his mouth and sucking it in deeply and rhythmically. That simple, repetitive movement sends jolts of sizzling electricity down to her core. His hands are strong and steady, one holding her breast against his lips, while the other one fondled her other breast, his thumb and forefinger playing with her right nipple. Neal watches her face and she watches his mouth, until he runs his teeth slowly across her nipple and she has to close her eyes against the tingling pain. Then he  _ bites _ , carefully but deliberately, and she throws her head back and moans long and loud. 

 

“ _Oh, God! Caffrey!”_ Alex whimpered, as she grabbed a hold of his head, pulling his hair.

 

Neal growled as he moved upwards, his face inches away from hers. His eyes locked into hers, the usual blue now dark with need and desire.  Neal kisses her ferociously, as his hands grabbed her thighs and spread her legs wider. He situates his manhood to slide inside her wet folds, groaning in pleasure as he filled her, her tight muscles gripping him firmly. He sank deeper into her, each thrust causing Alex to arch her back slightly to accommodate him.

 

Without breaking their kiss, Neal began to pump harder in and out of her. She moaned at the delicious sensations, banishing the final traces of thoughts from her mind. Lifting her hips in concert with each of his thrusts, she relished the stretching of her flesh as he filled her.

 

Alex dug her nails onto his back, Neal grabs her wrists and pinned them on top of her head.  He moved deeper and faster inside of her, enjoying her muffled cries as he fucked her with wild abandon.  . Alex wrapped her legs around Neal's torso, pleasure coursing through her body. He used one hand to keep her hands pinned while the other one grabbed a hold of her leg, raising it up to drape it over his shoulder. 

 

Alex's was startled, as leaning forward he lifted her hips from the bed. Powerless against him, she gasped as he moved faster inside of her. The driving rhythm of his thrusts, slammed into her, forcing the breath from her lungs with each move. Suspended as she was, open and vulnerable she had no control as her climax approached. Each time he thrust, her body welcomed him with a gasp, drawing him deeper into her core .

 

She knew it was going to happen soon. She broke the kiss and nuzzled her face in his shoulder, he could feel her hot breath against his skin. Her mouth non-too-gently nibbled on his flesh, as her inner muscles clenched tighter around him, letting him know how close she was to climax. He quickened his pace and knew his own pinnacle of bliss wasn’t far behind hers.

 

He continued to move inside her, tirelessly filling her depths. Her moans became frantic as she climbed higher, searching for release from the tension he had created. She screamed, as her focus was lost, and she climaxed, arching her back off the bed. Lost in sensation, Neal thrust harder into her until his own orgasm followed, and he filled her with his warmth. With a deep satisfaction he surrendered, giving into his own release, the contractions from her own orgasm drawing the same explosion from his body. Tired and sated, his body collapsed on top of her.

 

Extreme pleasure ran throughout both of them for a few minutes as they came back down to earth. She held him close to her, his face nuzzled in the crook of her neck, his lips pressing into her damp skin. As breath returned to his lungs he met her gaze, delighted by the serene smile playing across her face. Extending her arm, she brushed her hand across his face, wiping away stray strands of his sweat soaked hair. Gently he released her leg, as he withdrew himself out of her, groaning at the loss of contact. They snuggled together, Neal enjoying the texture of her skin as she curled against him , her head resting on his chest, his arms curved protectively around her. They lay silent as the perspiration dried upon their naked bodies and their heartbeats slowed.

 

Exhausted from what just happened, and perhaps the after-effects of he alcohol consumed from earlier, Neal lay there peacefully and began to sleep. Alex observed him as he slept. She admired his beauty, as she studied his face. Hard to believe that man with the angelic face just did devilishly naughty things to her body not too long ago. 

 

Alex didn't mind sharing her body with Neal and let him have his way with her from time to time. And if Neal was telling the truth about Kate being out of the picture, Alex didn't mind sharing more of herself with him. Maybe even share a life with him. She's been lonely long enough. If everything goes according to planned tomorrow, both their lives were about to change drastically.

 

***

 

**RIGSHOSPITALET – COPENHAGEN UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL**

 

Alex lied down in her hospital bed. Her broken left leg in a cast, still recovering from the operation that reset it. Her right shoulder was throbbing under the bandages that covered her stitches. She ignored the pain from her leg and shoulder. Lost in her own thoughts, she blocked out all the noise coming from the machines, and was oblivious to all the hustle and bustle of the hospital's staff and patients.

 

She shook here head. What a difference a day makes. Less than 24 hours ago, she was in bed making wild passionate love to Neal. Now, there she was, all alone in the hospital, due to injuries sustained when they jumped the gates of the Amalienborg Palace. Neal Caffrey nowhere to be found. And just like that, she was all alone yet again.

 

Alex just kept staring at the door. She kept waiting for the man with gorgeous blue eyes to come in through that door and tell her everything's going to be alright. She wondered where Neal went after he dropped her off at the hospital and mysteriously disappeared. Certainly not a the hotel, since it's probably crawling with the authorities. No, he was probably out of the country by now. On his way back to New York, safe and sound. Back to his apartment. Back with Kate. And Alex was back to being lonely.

 

One of the nurses came in to check on her. _“Is there a family member you would like us to notify? Any friends you'd like us to call?”_ she asked Alex.

 

“ _No.”_ Alex replied. _“Family and friends are for people who don't know how to be alone. I know how to be alone. It's what I'm good at.”_ she told the nurse.

 

Alex remained silent until the nurse left her room. She stared at the door once more and hoped. Tears fell as she blinked. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She waited, but she knew that the man she's waiting for would never come.

 

“ _Looks like it's back to the life of the lonely for you, Alex.”_ she muttered under her breath. And she cried herself to sleep.

 

~FINI~

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> FOOTNOTES :
> 
> *Just a short fic about what I thought happened in Copenhagen based Mozzie's comment about Neal and Alex's relationship of 'mutual respect and convenience'.
> 
> *Always thought that Kate was as much of a fantasy for Neal, just as Neal was a fantasy for Alex.
> 
> *We all know what happened next. Neal pursues Kate and goes to prison for years, and Alex disappears until Neal tracks her down in NYC when he searches for the music box again.
> 
> *Thanks for reading this story. If you like it, please feel free to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
